


Questo è un addio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [50]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa è una What if in cui Goku, ed altri guerrieri Z, decidono di andare a vivere su NeoVegeta-sei, evocato con le sfere del drago.La scena, specificatamente, tratta di Goku che dice addio alla sua vecchia vita.Song-fic scritta sulla canzone Addio dei Finley.[Marcato Ooc].





	Questo è un addio

Questo è un addio

 

Goku appoggiò la mano sulla navicella candida, dimenava furiosamente la coda alle sue spalle.

Vegeta si affacciò dalla navicella e sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Sbrigati a salire. La tua donna sta già dando di matto” ordinò.

Goku si voltò verso di lui e ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio.

“Mi daresti solo cinque minuti, Vegeta? Ti  _preeeego_ ” supplicò. Congiunse le mani e sgranò gli occhi, che divennero liquidi, sporgendo il labbro.

“ _Tsk_ , tre” borbottò Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso e rientrò.

“Donna, vieni a darmi una mano!” si sentì risuonare il suo urlo.

Goku si grattò la testa e si girò, vedendo Yamcha davanti a lui.

“Quindi è vero, andate su Neo-Vegeta sei” disse con voce rauca l’ex-predone del deserto. Pual gli volava intorno alla testa, singhiozzando.

“Sì” disse Goku. Strinse un pugno e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo.

“Mi sentirò sempre legato alla Terra, parte di questo mondo, ma è tempo che io torni a casa.

Non dimenticherò mai nonno Gohan e il giorno in cui mi trovò, tanti anni fa, senza sapere neanche che nome darmi.

Io sono Kakaroth, ma sarò sempre anche Goku. Questo grazie a voi, che avete scelto quel mio nome, quella mia seconda natura” disse Goku.

“Senza di te, chi difenderà la Terra?” chiese Tenshinhan.

“Abbiamo bisogno della tua forza” gli fece eco Rif con vocetta stridula.

< Fino alla fine per voi sono questo. I vostri occhi lucidi sono una menzogna, non avete mai tenuto a me e questa consapevolezza ferisce solo me > pensò Goku.

“So che non è facile, ma non preoccupatevi. Anche se questo è un addio, per la Terra ci sarò sempre. Con il teletrasporto la proteggerò sempre e poi, comunque, Bills-sama mi darà la capacità di proteggere tutta la Galassia del Nord. In caso di pericolo, Re Kaioh mi avviserà” spiegò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Non pensavo che avrei mai visto partire i miei migliori allievi e le loro famiglie. Ti prego, proteggi Crilin” disse il Genio.

Goku lo abbracciò.

“Grazie, vecchio. Per noi non è facile, ma sento che questo è il mio addio” sussurrò.

< E forse tu sei l’unico a cui stia importando davvero qualcosa > pensò.

“Bah, secondo me stai facendo una pessima scelta. Stai andando in un mondo di scimmioni pazzi, saranno tutti come Vegeta. Non sono convinto che abbiano perso il vizio di conquistare.

Vedrai, ti mancheremo” borbottò Olong.

Goku si staccò dal genio, che si tolse una lacrima dall’occhio.

< Sì, i vostri occhi sono bagnati da colpe che feriscono solo me. Vegeta è cambiato completamente, ma per voi sarà sempre e solo un pazzo assassino. Ed io sono soltanto un ingenuo da sfruttare.

So camminare solo, ormai, so farlo senza di voi. Ho chi mi accetta davvero > rifletté.

“Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno reso un po’ più dolci le difficoltà, di un ragazzo come me, che è arrivato su questo pianeta così solo e abbandonato” ringraziò.

<… e senza pietà di fronte a queste menzogne e alle vostre false lacrime >.

“Anche se ci mancherai, almeno questo mondo sarà più tranquillo, senza quel namecciano, Junior, e quel saiyan, Vegeta” disse Lunch. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli blu cotonati.

“Vedrete, tu, Bulma e Chichi tornerete sulla Terra praticamente subito” disse Olong.

< Non potrò piangere, non potrò fingere, sento che questo è un addio: il mio addio > pensò Son.

“Addio” disse. Si portò la mano alla fronte e fece un saluto, si voltò ed entrò nella navicella.


End file.
